


Power

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [15]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Suburban Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the power to change as they see fit, without realizing how they change as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=826673#t826673).

They made the agreement right away. They would share the power among themselves, do good things with it, make everything better.

Critic went first. Within a day, he once again had control of Molassia, along with the rest of Nevada. It was for their own good, after all. He knew best how to serve them. He loved being in charge.

Chick got the gauntlet the next week. With it, she rid the world of misogynistic trolls. After all, they had no use and just annoyed everyone else. She loved judging who got to live and die.

Cinema Snob sought his own pleasure, with beautiful women all around, all attending to him. He didn’t do much else. This was enough. Petting the hair of one, with all of them petting him was perfect.

Linkara went immediately to New York and took control of Marvel and DC. Good comics came again, with the stories he wanted, and the characters he liked. Good media, the type people should have, whether they realized it or now.

Spoony erased Final Fantasy 13. And Ultima 9. And every Highlander sequel. Not just destroying them, erasing them from existence. How could anyone enjoy them, after all? Everyone was better without them.

One by one, they all fell to it, using it to their own ends, destroying the things they hated, taking what they wanted. Creating, erasing, rearranging, controlling. They loved it, and soon their little website had expanded to rule the entire world. The gauntlet was passed around, but so was its corruption. Their desires were the only ones that mattered. The other people could just go along with it. They didn’t know any better.

Film Brain received it last. He put the gauntlet on and felt the power, the magic, the possibilities all around him.

He summoned his cat, and a cup of tea, and sat down to watch a movie. And when Critic asked what he would do to make the world better, Film Brain said, “Nothing.”

“Don’t you want anything?”

Film Brain glanced at Knola, then at his tea, then at his movie, and finally said, “This.”


End file.
